nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ressurection
Ressurection is an open world Role-Playing-Game developed by Ubisoft with assistance from Bethesda Game Studios. It was written by Todd Howard and composed by Jeremy Soule, who both worked'' on The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It was first released on Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, PC, and Wii-U on the 6th of December 2014. The game takes place in 2029 during a Nuclear war which has contaminated 30% of the world's population with an unknown virus, mutilating their bodies and giving them super-human abilities. The player must control 'Phoneix', an ex-US Marine who has been brainwashed by the CIA and sent under-cover to find out the source of the contamination. It features a new engine developed by Bethesda Game Studios, the Discovery Engine which allows for a much higher level of graphic polycount, an A.I system capable of generating 100s of self-acting NPCs, interactive enviorments, self-shadowing, improved weapon animations and an automatic time-of-day changing system. Plot In 2026, the US finished a deal with Russia to begin developement on a laser powered weapon to combat the advanced warships of a rising international terrorist group known as PHSRS. In August that year, PHSRS launched an attack on Washington. Their way of entering the country was unknown. 100s of US Army personnal were rushed to the city to fight back the attack but failed under the immense power of the high-flying warships. Withen days Washington was overun and PHSRS began their road torwards the whitethouse. From the 2000 soldiers that took part in the defence of Washington only 1 remained. The soldier was taken capture by the PHSRS and brought to their HQ upon the greatest of the warships, the Doomraider. From here, he was infected with a virus known as Oblivion and laid to rest as PHSRS excamined the effects. In two days his body had shrunk, his bones were visible. PHSRS thought he was dead and left him on the ship for 2 and a half years as they built their empire across the US. In May 2029 he awoke, the virus still strong inside him. He discovered that he could float silently through the air and punch holes in walls. With his new strenght he destroyed most of the ship and killed many PHSRSs but was stopped by the dominating power of their leader who discovered that he could control the infected. At this time the pockets of US ressistance were fighting back hard and PHSRS were running low on supplies. Knowing the full abilities of Oblivion, the leader bombarded many main cities of the world with the virus. Withen weeks 30% of the worlds population was infected and, under control of PHSRS, were unleashed across the world conquering major cities and killing leaders. The soldier was then released as part of the swarm. In one month all of Las Angelas was, as in Washington, overun. The virus that had been spread there did not only infect the citizens but also disentegrated the buildings. In the matter of hours after the first drop of Oblivion on LA after all buildings were destroyed, trees began to grow in their place. The city then became the main operating base of the infected who at that point became known as The Animas, latin for 'The Souls' At that point the CIA took their chance to learn more of Oblivion. They sent a team of undercover agents into the area who captured the soldier and brought him back for testing. During the testing, a vile of unknown substance was dropped unto the soldier's body resulting in his face turning green and him turning back to what he was before being infected. The CIA could not identify the substance. They brainwashed the soldier and made him beleive his name was 'Phoneix'. He knew nothing else besides one order: Destroy Oblivion. He is then drugged and rushed unto a plane before being parachuted out into the sky. ''From here Phoneix wakes up and the player will be given a choice where to land: Choice One: Berling, Germany. Choice Two: Las Angelas, USA. Choice Three: London, UK. Choice Four: Beijing, China. Choice Five: Tel Aviv, Israel. Choice Six; Paris, France. The game will begin from that choice. 'Note': No mather what the player chooses, they will be able to travel to all these locations (and other loacations in those countries) later on in the game. Gameplay The gameplay mechanics of Ressurection are quite different to many other RPGs. One of the unique gameplay abilities featured in the game is the ability to kill enemies using the enviroment. The player also has access to a large arsenal of weapons and can drive vehicles found on their journey. Another feature is the execution attack, a stealth attack that varies upon the players weapon. Eg: Bow execution: Blind an enemy with two arrows before beating him to death with your bow. The player can also customize his character with many different types of cloathing and collect ultra rare, country-specific armor sets. Eg: France Ultra Rare Armor Set: FELIN Armor as used by the French Army. And also aquire country specific ultra rare vehicles; Eg: USA Ultra Rare Vehicle: B-2 Spirit When travelling to another country/city, the player can transport their vehicles by piloting a cargo plane. Combat The combat system featured in Ressurection is mostly based upon repeatedly pressing a button (Right Trigger) resulting in the charcter meleeing the enemy. For firearms, the player must hold down on the Right Trigger (automatic weapons). For semi-automatic weapons the player must preform the same action as in melee weapons. A new combat feature making its known debue in Ressurection is the wounds system. For example, when the player is shot/meleed 1/4 of the time blood will splash from the player's hand (1st person only) and a wound will be visible. The wound will stay present on the hand for a matter of days (game time). Another new feature is the execution attacks which are bassically stealth attacks. They vary depending on the player's weapon. The enviroment will also make an effect on the executions. Eg: Enemy standing by river. Weapon: Assault Rifle: The player will knock the enemy into the river with the stock of the rifle and unleash a swarm of bullets into his back. Enviroment attacks are also possible which do not differ on behalf of the weapon despite the fact that it (being the weapon) can be used to preform them. Eg: Enemies standing under cliff: Shoot/plant the cliff with a rocket launcher/C4 and destroy, sending the wreckage down unto the enemy. Vehicles The game features a wide selection of controllable vehicles ranging from Land Rovers to UAVs. The vehicles are controlled by the D-PAD with the Right Stick controlling the weapons. The vehicles can also be outfitted with many accesories including machine guns, TOWs, and upgraded armor. Each country in the game has its own Ultra Rare Veichles that can be found only in exetremly rare numbers. Vehicles can also be built in the game by destroying others and collecting parts. The parts can then be brought to a vehicle yard and the combinations of the certain parts will be shown. Building vehicles will sometimes result in creating the equivelant of vehicles that can be moderately rare. Another way of aquiring vehicles is to buy them from NPCs or to kill the NPCs before taking the vehicles. Overall, excluding buildable vehicles, there is 175 vehicles featured in the game. Character Customization and Armor Ressurection features an extensive range of character customization options including hair colour, body armor, vests, boots/shoes, knee pads, elbow pads, shirts, trousers, jackets, fleeces, watches, helmets, gloves and much more. Some clothes will make a difference upon the characters strenght, weight and armor level. Specific armor will affect the punch/kick strenght of the character and also the reaction time to combat commands. Armor can be found in small parts in the game and also in full sets. As in vehicles, the player will be able to collect country specific, ultra rare armor sets. FELIN.jpg|The FELIN Armour system. Found only very rarely in France. Armors.jpg|The AOA (Advanced Orbital Armour) one of the US's ultra-rare armour system Weapons Ressurection features an extremely large selection of weapons ranging from Assault Rifles to Wrist Mounted Lasers (WML). Assault Rifles XR-856 ASR-20 Type-91 Vinder Geweer F1 FAMAS M16A3 SCAR-H H&K XM8 M4A1 Carbine Light Machine Guns M27 IAR HAMR Peredovoy Pulemet M60 Sub Machine Guns PPLSA X95S Mini-Uzi H&K UMP-45 LPW-45 Svetovoy Pistolet MP-21 H&K MP5 H&K MP7 Pistols Pounder X5 LBW-45 Battle Rifles ABR-911 SKS Sniper Rifles Barret M99 Moose Hunter Factions American Virus Fighters (AVF) Diànzǔ Category:Video Games